A Musical Life
by Viviane S
Summary: A Vida Depende de Sua Trilha Sonora.


**Nota **– InuYasha&Cia não me pertencem mais um dia roubarei eles pra mim, HOHOHO!

Bem, eu ADORO songfics, então quis fazer uma também. Mas eu quero fazer com tantas músicas e sempre com o mesmo anime, InuYasha. Então decidi fazer uma fic na qual cada capitulo é baseado em uma música. Nunca vi nenhuma fic assim, então presumo que sou originalmente original com essa idéia. Que feliz \o/.

**Primeiro Capitulo - ****I Just Want Your Kiss, Boy.**

_You're chatting to me, like we connect  
But I don't even know if we're still friends  
It's so confusing,  
Understanding you is making me not want to do  
And think things like 'I know I should do'  
But I trip fast and then I lose  
I hate looking like a fool_

- Ei, é você mesmo? Inu-Kun? – disse uma moça de longos cabelos negros como a noite e olhos com cor de céu. Corpo cheio de curvas e sorriso inocente.

- Ka-Chan? Há quanto tempo! – um rapaz de olhos cor de sol e cabelos cor de lua abraçou a linda moça.

- É mesmo, não te vejo desde o colegial. O que tem feito durante esses anos?

- Nada demais, entrei para a faculdade de Direito e comprei um apartamento só para mim, finalmente, sem colegas de quarto.

- Você e sua mania de isolamento! – disse Kagome, seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ria abafadamente.

- Bem, não é crime querer privacidade u-ú.

- Que seja. Onde fica seu apartamento?

- Naquela rua onde teve a festa de halloween, lembra?

- Como poderia esquecer? Foi nessa festa que eu decidi me declarar para o Kouga-San, mas na hora tropecei e derramei refrigerante na camisa dele. Fiquei com cara de idiota na frente de todo mundo!

- Vamos lá, não foi tão ruim assim. Pelo menos você viu como o lobinho fedido do Kouga pode ser rude por besteira.

- Você não pode falar nada, tu é igualzinho u-ú.

_I just want your kiss boy  
I just want your kiss  
I just want your kiss boy  
I just want your kiss_

- Só sou rude quando você faz merda.

- Alguma vez na vida eu já fiz merda? – Kagome fez uma cara de santinha que quase convenceu o InuYasha.

- Não, imagina. – falou o rapaz com sarcasmo.

Dirigiam-se aos táxis enquanto conversavam.

Um Flash Back passou na mente da jovem moça.

"- Você sabe o que quer, então faça, Kagome. Não temos nada a perder.

- Se fizermos isso, continuaremos amigos, né? – eu disse.

- Nunca deixaremos isso estragar nossa amizade – Inuyasha aproximou seus lábios lentamente dos meus e me beijou. Um beijo suave, apaixonado e tranqüilo, sem pressa, sem medo, sem timidez. Ele foi escorregando uma de suas mãos por minhas costas e com a outra acariciava minha face ".

- Eu moro na mesma rua, quero dizer, acabei de alugar um apartamento na mesma rua. Que tal pegarmos o mesmo táxi e dividirmos o dinheiro? – disse meio envergonhada –_ Eu quero aquele doce beijo novamente. _– pensei.

_The lights are on  
And someone's home  
I'm not sure if they're alone  
There's someone else inside my head living there too  
Fills me with dread  
This paranoia is distressing  
But I spend most of my night guessing  
__Are we not, are we together?  
Will this make our lives much better?_

_I'm not in love  
I just wanna be touched_

"Fomos para o quarto e deixamos as luzes acesas. Não fizemos o que não deveríamos fazer. Pois havia vozes em minha cabeça mandando eu só fazer o que era certo e eu tinha medo de não conseguir resistir. Eu não estava preparada para algo mais, e ele também não.

Nós só nos beijamos, beijamos e beijamos. Ele tirou sua camiseta e eu tirei minha blusa. Nos beijamos, beijamos e beijamos. Ele tirou suas calças e eu tirei minha saia. Nos beijamos mais e mais, nos cobrimos com o lençol e dormimos abraçados. Ou melhor, ele dormiu abraçado a mim. Eu não conseguia dormir. Só ficava pensando se, após o ocorrido, seriamos amigos ou mais, se a amizade terminaria e coisas do tipo. Parei. Será que estaria me apaixonando por meu melhor amigo? Não, eu não estava apaixonada, só queria ser tocada por ele. Sentir aqueles braços fortes abraçando meu corpo seminu, aquelas mãos deslizando sobre minha face e aquele corpo colado ao meu. Pensei, retruquei comigo mesma até que eu adormeci com a cabeça recostada no ombro do Inuyasha".

- Já sei seu truque, Kagome. – disse o belo rapaz – Está sem dinheiro e quer que eu pague, tudo bem, se queria isso era só pedir.

- Não é truque nenhum seu baka – Kagome ruborizou mais – Eu aluguei mesmo um apartamento naquela rua, e seria melhor irmos juntos para economizar dinheiro u-ú.

- Deu na mesma. Mas você alugou esse apartamento em qual edifício?

- Ed. Mar de Rosas. Nominho fofo, né?

- Eu comprei meu apartamento nesse prédio ai, não por causa do nome, mas sim porque esse prédio é chique, HOHOHO!

- Que coincidência, hein?!

- Pois, pois.

_I just want your kiss boy  
I just want your kiss  
I just want your kiss boy  
I just want your kiss_

Os dois entraram num táxi e foram conversando até aquela tão memorável rua. Quando chegaram e entraram no Ed. Mar de Rosas, um pedido inusitado ocorreu.

- Quer me ajudar a arrumar as coisas do meu apartamento?

- Aha! Sabia que você queria alguma coisa, Kagome. Você sempre quer que os outros te façam favores, você nunca vai mudar u-ú.

- Você é um lerdão. Eu preciso de ajuda, vamos lá, não temos nada a perder.

Essas palavras fizeram com que o rapaz se lembrasse daquela noite.

"Não temos nada a perder". Ele havia dito isso antes do ocorrido.

- Ta, ta. Eu te ajudo. – o rapaz falou com timidez.

Kagome e Inuyasha entraram no apartamento da dama e o rapaz se assustou ao ver tantas caixas empilhadas.

- Agora entendo porque precisa de ajuda.

- Então, vamos começar logo.

Abrir e fechar de caixas foi o que não faltou naquelas 2 horas em que arrumaram o apartamento.

- Prontinho, senhorita Kagome. Seu apartamento está quase que totalmente arrumado.

- É, amanhã eu arrumo aquelas coisinhas no lugar delas. Acho que agora você já pode ir.

- _Mas eu quero ficar e te beijar como naquela noite_. – pensou Inuyasha – Kagome...

_Whoops, I think I've got too close  
Cause now he's telling me I'm girl that he likes most  
I messed up it's not the first time  
I'm not saying you're not on my mind  
I hope that you don't think I'm unkind_

- Sim, Inuyasha... – disse a garota, se aproximando mais.

- Você sabe que é a menina que eu mais gosto... Quero dizer, você sabe que é a minha melhor amiga, não é mesmo?

- Bem... Você também é o meu melhor amigo. Mas porque você está dizendo isso agora?

- Eu...

- Você o que?

- Eu lembrei daquela noite...

- Eu também. – sussurrou Kagome, que corou imediatamente.

- E eu quero... – Inuyasha olhou para a bela moça a sua frente - ...

- Prossiga, Inuyasha. Deve ser importante, você nunca fica nervoso desse jeito.

- Eu acho que você ficou muito tentadora, muito... gostosa pra ser exato – o rapaz parou e refletiu sobre o que acabara de dizer – Oh, meu Deus, espero que você não pense que estou sendo grosseiro, porque eu realmente não quis...

_I just want your kiss boy  
I just want your kiss  
I just want your kiss boy  
I just want your kiss_

O Inuyasha foi interrompido por Kagome com um leve tocar de lábios. Que se transformou num beijo apaixonado. Um beijo quente e muito desejado pelos dois.

- Desculpe se fiz besteira, mas eu queria muito te beijar de novo... E, claro que eu não achei grosseiro, achei até muito gentil de sua parte...

- Não se desculpe, eu também queria te beijar – Inuyasha se aproximou mais de Kagome – Quer jantar comigo hoje à noite? – disse timidamente.

- Bem, eu não esperava por isso... – a garota ruborizou e olhou para o lado, não tinha mais o que fazer e poderia rolar outro beijo durante o jantar – Claro, claro que eu quero.

Bem, gente, é só isso por enquanto... Mandem reviews com suas críticas&sugestões&elogios. Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
